Cells are increasingly being used due to demand for alternative energy sources and growth of the advanced electronic industries. Cells with high energy density are especially needed. One type of high energy density cell is the bipolar cell, which uses bipolar cell electrodes coated with cathode type active material on one side of the collector, and anode type active material on the other side of the collector.